Captif
by Vestalie
Summary: Alors que le groupe de l'élue tentait de récupérer les ptéroplans pour sauver Colette des griffes de Rodyle, Yuan parvient à capturer Lloyd. Il doivent alors chacun faire face à des sentiments peu communs[yaoi]


**Auteur :**Vestalie

**genre : **Yaoi

**couple :** Lloyd/Yuan

**Commentaire de début : **Ben voilà ma toute première fanfiction yaoi. Je suis une grande fan de ce genre là, je me bouffe des ff et autres manga shonen ai tous les jours. Bref, je trouvais que sur tos, on ne parlait pas assez de ça, alors je me suis lancé dans l'écriture de ce one shot sur un couple assez étrange... j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira Et merci à Yumen-chan pour avoir supporté mes délires et mes "captif est bientôt fini" qui dure depuis 3 mois. autant dire que Captif à mis beaucoup de temps à se finir;

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi... TT je les voudrait bien pourtant.

« Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire pression sur Kratos et le forcer à libérer Origine ! »

Yuan afficha un sourire carnassier. Le groupe de l'élue avait pu récupérer les ptéroplans, mais grâce à leur taupe, il avait été facile de les piéger et de capturer Lloyd. Le reste de l'équipe avait réussi à fuir, mais le chef des Renégats s'en moquait royalement : il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le fils de Kratos.

Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs sinueux de la base renégate prés de Meltokio. Ici, pas de machineries sophistiquées ou de mur en matériaux magi-technologiques. C'était une base souterraine située dans des montagnes. Yuan avait trouvé préférable de ne pas mener son prisonnier dans une de ses bases principales, trop faciles à repérer à son goût. Le demi-elfe arriva devant une porte coulissante noire. Il congédia les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée, et entra.

La pièce où il se trouvait était richement décorée pour une cellule. Un lit deux places se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une bibliothèque sur le mur droit, et une commode en face. Sur le mur du fond, une grande tapisserie dans des teintes ocre représentait un coucher de soleil. La lumière fournie par la minuscule lucarne située au-dessus de la tapisserie ne suffisant pas à tout éclairer, de petite lampe au abat-jour en verre très sophistiqués fournissait une lumière tamisée et étrange.

Un jeune garçon vêtu de rouge était assis dans un grand fauteuil jaune, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées vers lui, il semblait en piteux état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, de nombreuses blessures et contusions parcouraient son corps, le faisant souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements, et le sang qui s'échappait de ces blessures coulait sur le sol, tachant par endroit le fauteuil et la moquette. Lorsqu'il entendit Yuan entrer, il leva vers le demi-elfe un regard assassin. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce regard lui fendit le cœur.

-Lloyd... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que... qu'il...

Le chef des renégats n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours debout, au centre de la pièce, les poings serrés, et résistant difficilement à l'envie de ressortir et de partir à la recherche des responsables de ce passage à tabac pour leur expliquer la vie.

-ça va Yuan ! Pas la peine de te perdre en excuses inutiles ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'y es pour rien, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, tu tentes de...

Le jeune humain s'était légèrement relevé, mais ses blessures le ramenèrent vite à la réalité et il s'effondra. Yuan eut à peine le temps de se jeter à genoux pour le rattraper.

-Lloyd ! Paniqua-t-il alors que le brun se mettait à crachoter du sang. Lloyd... Je n'étais pas au courant, je ne voulais pas... ça, crois-moi...

Lloyd fut surpris par le ton suppliant de Yuan, quand il leva la tête vers lui, il découvrit avec surprise son air désolé. L'humain sombra alors dans une semi inconscience, et senti qu'on le soulevait, et qu'on le déposait sur un lit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé les yeux tristes et implorant de son geôlier. Yuan était debout à côté du lit, et le regardait avec son indifférence habituelle.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout soigner, mes capacités en magie curative sont très limitées. Mais je vais faire mon possible.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du jeune garçon, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-eh ! Tu fais quoi là ? S'insurgea l'humain en se relevant légèrement. Mais un nouveau malaise l'obligea à se laisser retomber lourdement sur les oreillers avec un grognement de douleur.

Le demi-elfe se releva légèrement et entreprit, avec une douceur étonnante de sa part, de passer les doigts sur les côtes de Lloyd. Un nouveau grognement échappa à ce dernier.

-Hmm, soupira le demi-elfe en fermant les yeux, tu as une ou deux côtes cassées. Mais je vais arranger ça. Laisses moi quelques minutes.

Yuan apposa sa main sur le torse du jeune épéiste pour débuter ses soins, mais ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Normalement, tu essayes de me faire le plus de mal possible.

Yuan eut un rire amer et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lloyd. Jamais l'humain n'avait croisé un regard pareil. Les deux orbes bleus le fixaient intensément et semblaient lire au fond de lui. Mais, dans ces puits de beauté et de froideur, il lui sembla distinguer le doute, la souffrance et la solitude. Lloyd était sous le charme du demi-elfe, et lorsque ce dernier prit la parole, le brun perdit pied.

-Peut-être que j'ai envie de changer ces habitudes... Peut-être que te faire du mal n'est pas mon souhait.

Sa voix était grave et douce, sans la moindre émotion, et pourtant elle en éveillait tellement chez l'épéiste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi la main qui parcourait son torse pour soigner ses blessures lui semblait apaiser sa douleur ?

Pourquoi désirait-il à ce point serrer Yuan contre lui ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il ça depuis leur première rencontre, à Triet ?

Yuan avait presque fini de soigner son prisonnier quand il le sentit s'accrocher à sa chemise.

-Lloyd ?

Le jeune garçon serra encore plus fort l'habit du demi-elfe, et se redressa en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chef des renégats.

-Lloyd ! Tu as de la fièvre on dirait, et...

-Pourquoi... soupira-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Il allait retomber sur les oreillers quand Yuan le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ferma les yeux et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Une douce odeur de cannelle.

-Je me le demande souvent...

Oui, pourquoi ? Cela faisait quatre mille ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Et il fallait que ce soit le fils de Kratos ! Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il ne le devait pas ! Trop de personnes comptaient sur lui, et il était prêt à tout pour vaincre le tyran qu'était devenu Mithos.

« Même à lui faire du mal ? fit une petite voix dans sa tête »

Oui... Même à lui faire du mal...

Alors pourquoi ces mots sonnaient tellement faux dans son esprit ?

-Oui, pourquoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et quasiment inaudible.

En disant ces mots, il déposa délicatement la tête de Lloyd sur les oreillers, et déposa une léger baiser sur sa joue. La peau du brun était douce et chaude à cause de la fièvre, et Yuan ne put détacher ses lèvres du visage de son prisonnier. Alors, avec une lenteur extrême, il effleura l'arrête du nez de l'humain, puis remonta sur son front. Il avait envie de détailler les moindres traits de son magnifique visage. Pour ne pas tomber, il plaça son bras droit de l'autre côté du corps inerte, et de sa main libre, il caressa le torse encore découvert de l'épéiste. Il laissa ses doigts jouer inconsciemment avec le nombril du brun, puis il remonta pour tracer les contours de ses pectoraux finement musclés, sa langue taquinant désormais le lobe de son oreille. Comme c'était facile de laisser libre cours à ses envies quand la « victime » était complètement inerte et inconsciente de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis, n'y résistant plus, il releva ses deux mains et les posa de chaque côté du visage de son amant fictif. Il admira un instant la finesse des traits de l'humain, une douce lumière bienfaisante semblant émaner de ce visage serein, n'ayant aucun crime à se reprocher. Enfin, il se rapprocha de lui, son corps plaqué contre le sien, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de l'humain. Puis le temps sembla se figer. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser, dont seul Yuan pouvait profiter. Il se releva lentement, savourant le goût de la bouche de Lloyd sur ses lèvres. Il stoppa son mouvement, puis, n'y tenant plus, il se pencha de nouveau. Mais dans son sommeil, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête, forçant ainsi Yuan à s'arrêter. Le brun fronça les sourcils, et poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Colette...

Le demi-elfe écarquilla les yeux et se releva brusquement, portant une main à sa bouche coupable. Il sembla reprendre conscience et sortir d'une transe qui lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Il s'éloigna lentement de Lloyd, dont la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter, une fine pellicule de sueur commençant à le recouvrir. A force de s'éloigner, Yuan finit par tomber du lit, mais il continua, une main toujours plaquée sur la bouche, de reculer, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, dos au mur.

Il poussa un sanglot étouffé, avant de remonter sa jambe gauche vers lui, et de poser son front contre son genou pour pleurer tout son saoul. Ce genre de débordement lui arrivait lorsqu'il était seul, et que personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes, qui trahissaient son profond désespoir, et sa solitude inguérissable.

Inguérissable ? Pas totalement. L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il s'était vu si proche du fils de Kratos, ses doutes, son ressentiment, tout avait disparu. Au milieu de ses sanglots, on distingua un rire amer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi, si tu me voyais Martel... Martel... »

La pensée de la jeune femme, sœur aînée de Mithos fit replonger Yuan dans sa crise de larme. Il se frotta l'index droit, là où on distinguait encore la trace blanchâtre d'une alliance, symbole de l'amour et de la confiance qui unissaient ces deux âmes sœurs. Mais voilà ; Yuan avait trahi cette confiance en perdant l'anneau. Et maintenant, il profitait de l'inconscience d'un adolescent pour assouvir ses désirs secrets. Et c'est c'était ça, le puissant chef des renégats ? C'était à lui que tous ces demi-elfes oppressés et désireux d'un monde meilleur confiaient leur vie ? En plus, cet amour était stupide et voué à l'échec. Les dernières minutes en avaient été la preuve. Même malade et endormi, cet abruti ne pensait qu'a son élue...

Les yeux rougis pas les larmes, Yuan se décida enfin à se lever. Il tituba vers la porte, et sorti sans remarquer les yeux marrons fixés sur lui depuis un bon moment. Lloyd avait fait un rêve très étrange, et en se réveillant, il avait entendu des pleurs. Quelle avait été sa surprise en distinguant un Yuan prostré, pleurant tel un enfant sans défense. Trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que ce soit il était resté immobile, jusqu'à ce que le demi-elfe sorte discrètement, sans se douter qu'il était épié.

Lloyd se sentait nauséeux et fatigué. Comme si c'était le moment d'être malade ! Pour tenter de sortir le demi-elfe de son esprit, il décida d'essayer de se souvenir de son rêve. Grand mal lui en prit ! En se remémorant le songe, la rougeur lui monta aux joues, et il s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... Comment je peux rêver des trucs pareils ! »

Dans son rêve, il était seul dans la tour du salut, debout à l'endroit exact où Colette avait brisé le dernier lors du périple de la régénération. Un profond sentiment de peur et de solitude l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il accompli tout ça ? Pour qui ? Il avait l'impression de foncer dans le mur. Et Colette qui était entre les mains de Rodyle. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était vraiment inutile. Un bon à rien qui entraînait tout le monde dans le malheur à cause de ses erreurs. Les gens d'Isélia, Dorr, Chocolat... Incapable de distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis : il avait eu une confiance sans borne en Kratos, et ce dernier les avait trahi sans aucun remord. Et maintenant, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était son ennemi, il était amoureux de Yuan. Et oui, il venait enfin de comprendre la raison de cette joie indicible qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le chef des Renégats. Et puis, quelle importance qu'il soit son ennemi ? Tout le monde était son ennemi. Il avait l'impression d'avancer avec des chaînes aux pieds, se débattant pour ne pas couler, et attendant une fin aussi dure qu'inéluctable.

Et c'est perdu dans ces pensées peu réjouissantes, qu'il sentit une chaleur réconfortante. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Yuan lui sourire, alors qu'il le tenait par les épaules. Avant que l'humain ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres avaient été scellées par celles de son aîné. Il sentit que le demi-elfe le poussait en arrière, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol sans montrer de résistance. C'est au moment où, alors que Yuan avait déjà enlevé la chemise rouge du jeune homme, et que lui entreprenait de lui retirer sa chemise blanche, que ce dernier distingua, par-dessus l'épaule de son futur amant, le visage peiné de l'élue de Sylavarant. Elle lui lança un dernier regard désespéré, avant de lui tourner le dos. Le jeune homme avait alors tenté de se dégager de Yuan, de cet amour coupable qui faisait que Colette le rejetait. Il avait hurlé son nom, espérant ainsi retrouver le sourire réconfortant de la blonde, et, par la même occasion, son innocence perdue après tous les crimes qu'il avait été obligé de commettre.

Et en se réveillant, il l'avait vu, tel une apparition. Dans l'éclat surnaturel des lampes, il avait son dos agité de soubresauts, et il avait longtemps hésité à lui porter son aide et son réconfort. Mais Lloyd connaissait le caractère fier du chef des renégats. S'il avait su qu'il s'était ainsi montré en position de faiblesse devant lui, jamais Lloyd n'aurait pu le revoir.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, étouffa un gémissement de douleur à cause des blessures que le demi-elfe n'avait pu soigner, et sombra dans le sommeil, une certaine personne occupant ses pensées et ses rêves nocturnes.

OoOoO

Yuan sortit de la chambre de Lloyd, les yeux rougis, ses cheveux bleus cascadant librement sur ses épaules. Il resta adossé à la porte quelques instant, la tête basse. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant une voix familière.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Il vous détruit.

Yuan lui jeta un regard noir.

-Faire quoi ?

-Vous laissez aller, et écouter vos sentiments.

Le chef des renégats baissa la tête, et un rideau bleu cacha ses yeux à son ami. Il murmura, plus qu'il ne dit :

-Que sais-tu de mes sentiments Botta ?

-Je sais qu'ils sont malvenus dans la situation actuelle, répondit-il après un silence. Et oublier ainsi votre devoir n'est pas digne de vous.

Yuan soupira, puis se redressa, son habituelle expression d'impassibilité méprisante sur le visage. Il se mit en marche, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Botta. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et se retourna brusquement, pour voir son chef continuer de marcher dans le couloir. Ce qu'il avait dit laissait à Botta le goût amer de la culpabilité dans la bouche.

« Ainsi je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? »

OoOoO

Lloyd se laissait traîner, bon gré mal gré, par deux gardes renégats jusqu'au bureau de Yuan. Il portait une longue tunique rouge à bordure dorée par-dessus un long pantalon bouffant blanc à la Zélos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin... songea-t-il avec énervement. »

Etrangement, une fois devant la porte du bureau du chef des renégats, les deux soldats le laissèrent entrer seul. Certes, Lloyd n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une lumière, mais il sentait que cette captivité était louche. Bien qu'il soit arrivé dans de mauvaises conditions -il restait encore des marques de son passage à tabac de la veille, et la fièvre l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit- sa « cellule » était des plus confortable, on lui avait fourni des vêtements de grand luxe, et alors qu'on le menait dans le bureau de son geôlier, il n'avait ni chaîne, ni menottes. Et c'est la tête pleine de question à poser à Yuan qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Mais voilà : les questions ça s'oublie vite face un Yuan en puissance, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de son bureau, et les bras croisés sur son torse, alors qu'une mèche tombe de manière très seyante devant se yeux. Et on oublie très vite qu'on avait des questions quand il se met à parler de sa voix grave et suave.

-Je vois qu'on t'a fourni des vêtements propres.

Lloyd se contenta d'acquiescer.

-et toi ? Ça va mieux ? Je n'ai pas pu finir mes soins correctement, tu avais trop de fièvre.

Nouveau mouvement de tête. Un soupir de la part du demi-elfe.

-Tu comptes me parler ? Ou tu trouves ça accessoire ?

-qu'est-ce que je fais ici, fit-il avec détermination.

-assieds-toi, soupira Yuan en montrant un fauteuil en face de son bureau, nous avons parler.

Lloyd s'assit, le dos droit, et les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Et avant que Yuan ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme renouvela sa question.

-qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que veux-tu de moi ?

-tu poses trop de question, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu es ici parce que j'ai besoin de toi, et pas la peine de demander pourquoi !

Lloyd tremblait de colère. Penser que Colette était peut-être en danger de mort entre les mains de Rodyle et que tous ses amis étaient loin de lui, lui était insupportable. Il se leva brusquement et agrippa avec violence le col du demi-elfe, manquant le faire tomber du bureau sur lequel il était toujours assis.

-T'es une sale pourriture Yuan ! Hurla-t-il, alors que son vis-à-vis restait impassible, une ordure ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Yggdrasill !

Yuan ignora le coup de poignard que ces paroles lui plantèrent en plein cœur et attrapa fermement les poignet de l'humain, avant de le forcer à lâcher prise.

-maintenant, tu te calmes.

Lloyd ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les mains de Yuan sur sa peau. Il leva les yeux, et les plongea dans le regard de glace du demi-elfe, avant de descendre vers ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air douce, tellement douce...

Soudain, son rêve lui revint en mémoire, avec l'abandon de Colette dans ce dernier. Il s'éloigna brusquement de Yuan, ce dernier plus que surpris. Il vit le jeune homme baisser la tête, puis ses poings se serrer.

-Je veux partir, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Il leva brusquement son visage, une détermination inébranlable sur son visage.

-Je veux partir parce qu'ils comptent sur moi ! Elle compte sur moi ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, elle est la base de mon univers !

Deuxième coup de poignard en quelque minutes. Finalement, Botta avait sûrement raison, Lloyd allait le détruire. Mais après tout, il l'était déjà tellement, et puis c'était une si douce destruction.

-Tu veux parler de Colette, fit avec calme, en avançant vers Lloyd. Cela t'amuses de te condamner à mort pour elle ?

Lloyd parut un instant ébranlé par la question, mais se ravisa vite, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui ! Parce que le monde a le droit de savoir ! Le droit de savoir qu'ils se font manipuler par une fausse religion !

Yuan eut un rire amer.

-Mais qui es-tu pour décider pour eux ? L'Homme a besoin de pouvoir croire en quelque chose, d'avoir une raison d'affronter la mort. Sans déesse, sans paradis, où trouveront-il leurs racines ? Leur volonté de vivre ? Te sens-tu prêt a peut-être tout détruire ?

Devant l'hésitation du jeune humain, Yuan céda à la colère.

-Finalement, tu es identique aux gens que tu combats ! Tu imposes tes idéaux par la force ! Et ta petite élue est pareille ! Si elle mourait tout s'arrangerait !

Il était allé trop loin et il le savait. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de recevoir un violent direct du droit en plein visage. Il tomba a terre sous le choc, et Lloyd le maintint ainsi en plaquant son genoux contre la poitrine de son aîné.

-La mort de Colette ne changera rien ! J'ai fait une promesse, celle de la protéger, et je le ferai ! Je sais que je suis aussi abject qu'Yggdrasill. Je suis devenue un meurtrier pour défendre ma cause et mes idéaux, mais je l'ai fait parce que j'ai foi en l'avenir. Tous ces gens que j'ai tués, eux aussi été prêt à me détruire pour leur idéaux et pour la promesse qu'ils avaient faite à quelqu'un. Même si parfois je doute et j'ai peur je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour la promesse que j'ai faite : celle de poursuivre la véritable régénération du monde.

Yuan mit du temps à absorber les paroles de Lloyd. Ce jeune humain n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Il se posait bon nombre de questions, mais contrairement à Yuan, il savait tomber pour mieux se relever, sa détermination et sa rage de vaincre étaient inébranlables. Un peu comme lui avant la mort de Martel.

Yuan leva alors sa main droite, tremblante, pour la mettre face au visage de Lloyd. Ce dernier put ainsi remarquer une trace blanche sur l'annulaire du chef des renégats. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce geste qu'il ne comprenait pas. Yuan prit alors la parole avec difficulté, une boule lui enserrant la gorge.

-Tu vois, ça, c'est la marque d'un anneau, d'une promesse. C'est la femme que j'ai aimé qui me l'a passé au doigt. En symbole de notre amour. A... A sa mort, il est devenue le symbole de cette promesse, que je me dois d'accomplir. Même si je l'ai perdu à Hima en tentant de tuer Kratos, je veux continuer de tenter d'honorer cette promesse. C'est pour elle que je ne peux pas te libérer.

C'était la première fois que Yuan se livrait autant à quelqu'un depuis Martel. Il allait sûrement le regretter. Lloyd dégagea Yuan et l'aida à se relever, trop abasourdi par ces révélations pour faire autre chose.

Le jeune humain s'éloigna vers la porte, Yuan ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher. Au moment de sortir, Lloyd s'arrêtât. Il était dos au demi-elfe, et ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

-Je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir, fit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne le ferais pas, parce que je respecte ta promesse. Mais...

Il tourna son buste vers Yuan, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres et son regard joueur et déterminé de retour sur son visage.

-Lorsque mes amis viendront me délivrer, je partirais avec eux. Et j'écraserais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin !

Ce fut au tour de Yuan de regarder Lloyd avec amusement en croisant les bras.

-Tu m'as l'air bien confiant dans ton sauvetage.

Lloyd fit le V de la victoire avant de sortir.

-Parce que j'ai une confiance absolue en eux !

Une fois le brun sortit, Yuan soupira en se jetant dans un fauteuil moelleux. Ce gamin était d'un fatigant... et d'une imbécillité flagrante. Certes, il y avait de grandes probabilités que ses amis viennent le secourir, mais rien ne lui assurer qu'il serait toujours en vie. Yuan avait tenté de le tuer de nombreuses fois, et lui ne s'en inquiétait pas.

-quel sale gosse, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

OoOoO

Lloyd grognait d'impatience.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois en accélérant l'allure pour se mettre au niveau de Yuan.

Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération.

-mais tu vas te calmer ? On dirait un gamin de huit ans !

Lloyd s'arrêta en croisant les bras, l'air bougon, en disant qu'après tout, il n'était sûr de rien, Yuan pouvait très bien l'emmener dans un endroit reculé de la base pour le tuer.

Le chef des renégats leva les yeux au ciel sans s'arrêter.

-Tu sais, je peux très bien te tuer dans ta chambre, et puis ça fait une semaine que tu es là. Si je voulais en finir avec toi, je l'aurai fait plus tôt.

Il stoppa sa marche et regarda Lloyd, toujours immobile derrière.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est rien de dangereux pour ta vie. Enfin, ajouta-il avec un sourire malicieux, sauf si tu ne sais pas nager.

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et l'incompréhension. Mais le temps qu'il coure derrière le demi-elfe pour lui demander des explications, ce dernier était redevenu aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'humain entendit comme le clapotis de l'eau. Ils étaient dans un tunnel étroit et sombre, mais au bout il apercevait de la lumière, et plus ils avançaient, et plus le bruit était fort. Lloyd eut le souffle coupé devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui une fois sortit de tunnel.

A vingt mètres au-dessus d'eux, un trou dans la voûte de pierre laissé entrer la lumière d'une fin d'après midi chaude et ensoleillé, ses rayons se reflétant dans l'eau d'un bassin assez profond, dans lequel une cascade se jetait, venant des profondeurs de la montagne. De la mousse s'était déposé sur les rochers bordant l'étendue d'eau. Lloyd s'extasia comme un enfant, arrachant un sourire amusé à Yuan. Ce dernier resta à l'entrée de la grotte, alors que le plus jeune retirait ses chaussures pour mieux avancer dans l'étendue rocheuse. Il grimpa sur un rocher adjacent à la piscine naturelle. Yuan eut soudain l'air un peu inquiet.

-Lloyd, attention, tu risque de…

Trop tard, le jeune homme venait, avec un cri, de tomber tête la première dans l'eau.

-…tomber, fit-il avec un soupir.

Ce garçon était vraiment un abruti. Mais bon, cette candeur à la limite de la débilité participait à son charme. Lloyd venait de sortir de l'eau, et semblait paniqué. Il enlevait sa tunique rouge et son pantalon blanc en marmonnant des « merde » entre ses dents. Yuan s'approcha pour tenter de comprendre quelle était la cause de cette inquiétude si soudaine. Non sans profiter, au passage, du spectacle de Lloyd en caleçon, sa peau légèrement bronzée ruisselante d'eau. Il était maintenant derrière le jeune homme, qui lui était à genoux, et il le regardait farfouiller désespérément dans ses vêtements. Il l'entendit murmurer « où est passé ce foutu anneau ? » Voyant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, Yuan posa un genou à terre et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Lloyd, demanda-t-il avec douceur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as perdu quelque chose.

Lloyd murmura avec un sanglot dans la voix, « pardon » et frappa du poing dans la roche, se faisant saigner les jointures.

-Pardon Yuan, je voulais te le rendre, mais je l'ai perdu, pardon…

Il continuait de tambouriner le sol, et le demi-elfe dut saisir ses poignets pour le faire arrêter.

-Lloyd, ordonna-t-il avec plus de dureté que ce qu'il désirait, arrête ça ! Pourquoi faut-il que je te pardonne ?

Yuan était plaqué contre le dos du jeune garçon, ses mains retenant toujours les poignet de son cadet, les cheveux mouillés de celui-ce caressant doucement son visage.

-Parce que, hoqueta Lloyd, j'ai perdu ta bague de fiançailles.

Il sentit Yuan se crisper d'incompréhension. Il poursuivit, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Tu aimais cette femme, et moi, ben j'avais votre promesse, et je l'ai laissé tomber dans l'eau. A Hima, je l'ai retrouvé et gardé. Je l'avais sur moi parce que je voulais absolument te le rendre, mais je savais pas comment faire. Et maintenant, tu dois me détester…

Il sentit alors que Yuan attirait son poignet gauche vers l'arrière. Il se laissa faire, et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur ses plaies. Il tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut que Yuan embrasser ses blessures, avant de les soigner par la magie. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre main, et se décala, de telle manière qu'il était face à Lloyd. Il essuya alors ses larmes avec ses lèvres, doucement, délicatement, arrachant un frisson à l'épéiste.

Comment Lloyd pouvait croire que Yuan le détesterait un jour ? Pour le moment, il se moquait de l'anneau, et il en avait honte. Portant, en cet instant, la seule chose qui importait pour lui était que le jeune humain avait pleuré pour lui, s'était soucié de lui. Alors, ne sentant aucune résistance, ou tentative de fuite de sa part, il posa ses lèvres de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques nuits auparavant sur celle de Lloyd. Sauf que cette fois, ce dernier était réveillé, et il le sentit se crisper, puis se détendre sous sa caresse.

Enivré par la liberté que l'humain lui donnait, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, quémandant une ouverture. Action que Lloyd ne tarda pas à faire. Alors que leurs langues se caressaient, il sentit Yuan le serrer contre lui, ses mains chaudes sur sa peau rendue froide par sa baignade improvisée l'apaisant étrangement. Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Lloyd était abasourdi, complètement déphasé. Il lui semblait qu'il flottait comme dans un rêve. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit la main du chef des renégats se poser sur son visage, son pouce caressant délicatement sa joue. Jamais le jeune épéiste n'avait une telle expression sur le visage de son aîné. Une expression de douceur infinie, pleine de gentillesse et… D'amour ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ça ressentir ça pour lui.

-Lloyd, commença-t-il ses yeux plongés dans les ceux de l'humain, ne te met pas dans cet état là. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette promesse, et je n'ai pas besoin de cette bague pour me rappeler de l'amour qui nous liait.

Il sentit Lloyd tressaillir quand il fit mention de cet amour. Il resserra son étreinte de sa main de libre, l'autre toujours sur le visage du brun.

-Mais maintenant, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'épéiste.

Ce dernier retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait celui de Yuan effleurer ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il allait le dire ? Dire ce qui hantait les nuits de lloyd depuis si longtemps ?

Un son aigu se fit alors entendre, provoquant de vives pulsions meurtrières chez le demi-elfe.

-Yuan, paniqua Lloyd, y'a ton poignet qui fait bip bip ?

Ce dernier colla un taquet derrière la tête de l'humain en soupirant, avant d'activer un mécanisme qui se trouvait dans la protection de son avant-bras gauche. C'est alors qu'à la grande surprise de Lloyd, la voix de Botta résonna, intimant à son chef de le retrouver le plus vite possible.

-Botta, gronda Yuan, j'avais demander qu'on ne me dérange pas. Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit important. Sans attendre la réponse de son subordonné, il désactiva le communicateur, et se leva brusquement. Mais quand il vit Lloyd frissonner, il retrouva vite sa douceur. Il retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de Lloyd, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur son corps.

-Rhabille-toi, le temps que j'appelle des gardes pour t'escorter jusqu'à ta chambre.

Lloyd fut quelque peu déconcerté par cette réaction somme toute assez froide, mais avant qu'il ait pu râler, Yuan avait disparu dans le tunnel. Il resserra la cape en s crispant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un éclat argenté entre les rochers.

OoOoO

Yuan était adossé à son bureau, dos à Botta, les bras croisés et ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur ses coudes.

-Tu en es sûr Botta ?

-Oui, monsieur. Si nous brisons les sceaux de Tesse'h'alla et de Sylvarant, les deux mondes seront séparés. « Il » ne nous sert donc plus à rien. Et si nous le libérions, il pourrait nous aidez dans notre tâche.

Yuan se retourna face à son subordonné.

-Laisse-moi gérer cette question, d'accord ?

Laisser partir Lloyd ? Le pourrait-il ? Alors qu'il allait tout juste obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant ? Oui, il le ferait, parce que c'était son devoir.

-Autre chose monsieur avant de partir. Le groupe de l'élue est en approche, il sera là dans une heure tout au plus. Devons nous les arrêter ?

-Non, répondit-il en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau, laissez les entrer au contraire.

C'est alors qu'une véritable tornade entra dans la pièce. Lloyd semblait fou de joie, des vêtements propres sur lui, il appelait Yuan avec enthousiasme, alors qu'un garde désian le suppliait d'arrêter, de ne pas déranger cette réunion.

-Yuan, c'est génial ! S'écria-t-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau, juste en face du demi-elfe.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune épéiste s'aperçut de la présence de Botta. Il se tourna vers ce dernier pour s'excuser. Yuan ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Mais il se reprit vite, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, il devait le laisser partir...

Il congédia Botta et le garde, et demanda, un peu froidement, ce qui arrivait à l'humain. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Yuan et enfoui son visage dans son torse en hululant des « devine » surexcités. Finalement, devant le manque de réponses de son aîné, il s'éloigna légèrement et mit un objet dans la main de Yuan. Un anneau. Plus précisément, une bague de fiançailles.

-Finalement, fit-il alors que le demi-elfe restait sans voix, les yeux rivés sur la bague, elle était tombé entre les rochers ! Elle n'était pas perdue !

Son expression de jovialité se mua en inquiétude et en appréhension, alors que Yuan ne disait rien, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, alors que sa main était crispée sur l'anneau.

-Yuan, tu vas bien ? Tu... Tu n'es pas content ?

Pour toute réponse, le chef des renégats embrassa passionnément le jeune homme. Il commença alors à déboutonner le haut de la tunique rouge, arrachant un cri de surprise à Lloyd. Mais il se laissa rapidement faire quand il sentit les mains de Yuan caresser son torse. Ce dernier posa la bague sur son bureau avant de porter le jeune épéiste jusqu'à la chambre adjacente au bureau.

« Pardonne moi Martel, mais je ne peux plus porter cet anneau. Mais je ne t'oublierais jamais... »

OoOoO

Lloyd avait la tête posée sur le torse de Yuan, ce dernier lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté le lit, et aucun des deux ne semblait en avoir l'intention. Pourtant, les mots de Botta tournaient dans l'esprit de Yuan.

« Une heure, tout au plus »

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Lloyd semblait persuadé que le bonheur et l'extase atteint quelque minutes plus tôt allaient durer éternellement. Mais Yuan savait. Il savait que le temps leur était compté, que le groupe de l'élue était à leur porte.

Comme pour répondre à son inquiétude, une alarme retentit dans les couloirs de la base, faisait sursauter lloyd. Il se releva brusquement et regarda Yuan avec effarement. Lui aussi comprenait. Il savait. Ses amis étaient venus le « délivrer ».

-Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il en croisant le regard triste de Yuan. Je ne veux pas !

Il avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase. Yuan se releva légèrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu dois partir, parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi. Ils sont venus te chercher. Alors part.

-mais, objecta-il en s'éloignant de Yuan, je t'ai...

Il fut interrompu par un baiser.

-Non, commença Yuan, ne le dis pas. Attends la fin du combat.

Son regard se fit plus dur, et il sut qu'il allait blesser Lloyd si il lui disait ça, mais...

-et saches, que si ça peut servir mes projets, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, ou à te blesser.

Comme il l'avait prévu, quelque chose semblait s'être briser dans le cœur du jeune homme. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il se leva sans un mot, s'habilla, récupéra ses épées qui étaient cachées dans l'armoire de Yuan, et s'en alla non sans un regard vers son amant. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le mur. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces larmes qu'ils avaient lui-même fait couler. Puis Lloyd sortit.

« Un jour, pensa-t-il en regardant la porte, un jour je te dirais ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'autre que Martel... Un jour... je te dirai je t'aime. »

FIN

Reviews? svp!TT pour savoir si je continue dans ma lancé perverse ou pas

Lloyd : parce que t'a l'intention d'en faire d'autre?

Vestalie : bah ouais

Zélos : Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça? mon charme fou t'ébloui?

Vestalie : je me dis surtout que tu pourrais trés prochainement éblouir un brun...

Zélos et Lloyd : Oo


End file.
